


#22: "Murmur"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [82]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Any second now, that pretty housekeeper is going to come around the corner and see Gojyo with his pants around his ankles.





	#22: "Murmur"

“Careful,” Hakkai murmurs, his grip on Gojyo’s hip tightening, just to the right side of painful. “We don’t want to draw any attention.”

This could be the stupidest thing they’ve done. Any second now, that pretty housekeeper is going to come around the corner and see Gojyo with his pants around his ankles, and Hakkai fucking him so slowly it would be torture if he didn’t need it as bad as he does. 

Hakkai must need it too, because normally he wouldn’t be going along with something this crazy, he’d just suffer through the night in their four-top room, listening to Goku snore and Sanzo bitch in his sleep until the next time they have a room to themselves, or ten minutes to disappear behind a bush somewhere.

Instead, he’s got one hand leaving fingermark bruises on Gojyo’s hip, the other over Gojyo’s where it’s pressed to the wall, and his lips and tongue sliding wet over the back of Gojyo’s neck, in between the words he’s barely speaking; words like _yes_ and _just like that_ , and _oh Gojyo_ , low and soft; which Gojyo needs more than anything else.


End file.
